The Hunger Games: Judgement
by Inspirablurr
Summary: "Those who I have fought alongside for years. There are 24 of us going into that arena, and somehow I know that only one of us will come out alive..." The Titans won the war and humanity is enslaved. Re-uploaded after some technical issues. T for paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me when I was on my trampoline...don't even ask. Technically, it's a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the characters that I made up.**

Luke was too slow. He tried, but it was too late. Kronos overpowered him before the knife sunk into his weak spot. I remember the way his blue eyes glowed gold, much more intense than they had been before. The gods couldn't defeat him or Typhon, and those who survived are to be punished. He could've killed us right there and then, but he decided to make us and all of our friends suffer instead. Percy believed that it was his fault, that if he had just killed him there and then, things would be better. But there was no way he could have done it, let alone before the transformation took place. So now we live amongst the smoldering ruins and piled up rubble that was once Earth.

The Titans have taken over.

Zeus carries Atlas's burden - the sky, Poseidon is locked beneath the sea and Hades is chained up in Tartarus. Hera is on Ogygia, where Calypso once was. Aphrodite is trapped inside a diamond in the Underworld, Athena in a caged owl. Ares has taken Sisyphus's punishment and Hephaestus is forced to watch his forgery burn over and over. Artemis is forever chased through the woods by hellhounds, without her Hunters. Apollo is still forced to drive the sun chariot, but has been muted so that he can never sing again. Dionysus is locked on what was once Circe's in the Sea of Monsters, were wine flows instead of water, yet when he goes to drink it, it turns to dust. Hermes has been turned into a snake that delivers messages, or is locked up in a cave. All the other gods must face their own special from of torture in the Fields of Punishment, and us remaining demigods, plus a Satyr, a dryaid and a mortal are awaiting judgement. Until then, we salvage what we can and scavenge the smoking land for food.

There are 24 of us left: Percy, me (Annabeth), Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Katie, Will, Malcolm, Drew, Grover, Juniper, Lacy, Butch, Pollux, Jake, Rachel, Antonio, Ophelia, Clovis, Anna, Daisy and Alexander. We stay together as a group, trying our best to survive. The mortals - except Rachel, whose Oracle powers made her of interest to Kronos (that and the fact that she threw a blue plastic hairbrush in his eye) - have been enslaved to the Titans. My dad, Helen, Bobby and Matthew; everyone. Those who cannot work are left to die, and we try our best to help them, but food is so scarce that there's little we can do. Babies are taken from families to be trained up as Titan warriors. We are slowly fading, but still this great judgement looms above us. One night, whilst we were huddled around our dismal fire, we began to put forward our theories of punishment. Clarisse reckoned that they would construct some sort of colosseum or amphitheatre, were we would have to take on the role of gladiators and fight whatever horrific creatures they sent in. Percy thought that this was our punishment, and that we would slowly die. Thalia believed that we would become slaves, along with the rest of the world. Rachel thought that we would be publicly executed, as a warning to others that the Titans are very much in control. Not that they need reminding of that. The Mist has vanished completely, allowing the mortals to see the truth. Many people remained defiant, believing that it was some sort of hoax, but they eventually gave up and accepted the fact that Greek mythology was real.

We have been sent to assemble in what was Camp Half-Blood. Just the sight of it makes me want to cry; the cabins lying in rubble, the Big House in ruins and the fact that the whole place looked like a smouldering battlefield of memories. Even Clarisse is teary eyed. "Demigods!" Kronos's voice booms. He stands before us in a chariot of golden flames. Literally gold. I want to reach out and touch it, but hold back. "The Titans have come to a decision on your punishment." He paused, as if for effect, like they do on those cheesy quiz shows. Well, used to. Kronos's golden eyes scan us, as if waiting for someone to break the silence. Instead, he smiles evilly. "You will each compete in a great arena of lakes and forests. You will have to survive on your own, or perhaps in small packs. They will be called The Hunger Games, and they will be broadcasted for everyone to see. There is only one rule: kill or be killed." He allows that to sink in for a moment. _What's that supposed to mean? _I think. Then, it hits me. I look up and down the line of people. My friends. Those who I have fought alongside for years. There are 24 of us going into that arena, and somehow I know that only one of us will come out alive...

**So, what do you think for a first chapter? Just a little heads up, if I don't feel as if anyone really cares about this story, then I will just ditch it. I don't want to sound like I'm begging for reviews. but it helps to get me an idea of whether or not anyone's reading it.**

**See you soon!**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks everyone who reviewed and favourited! If everything goes well, this story will be one of 3. Also, the disclaimer in the first chapter will stand throughout the rest of the story. At no point will I magically become Rick Riordan or Suzanne Collins.**

I began to run through everyone's names in my head: Thalia, who had been like the older sister I never had ever since the day we met in the alley. Nico, who I had fought alongside in the war and rescued from the clutches of Dr Thorn. Clarisse, who I had fought alongside and eventually befriended. Connor and Travis, who, despite their antics, were good friends of mine. Katie, a friend and an ally. Will, who had saved me by healing me after I took the knife for Percy. Malcolm, my own half brother. Drew, and even though we had never liked each other, I didn't want to kill. Grover, one of my best friends. Juniper, a good friend. Lacy, so small and helpless. Ophelia, a daughter of Hephaestus who had been a good ally. Butch, a good ally. Pollux, who Mr D wanted us to protect, after what happened to his brother Castor. Jake, who had bravely taken Beckendorf's place after he died. Rachel, who I had grown to like. Antonio, an Apollo kid, and an ally. Clovis, who I could never bring myself to kill. Anna, an Aphrodite girl who reminded me so much of Silena. Daisy, my half sister. Chris, the only person I've ever met who has properly tamed Clarisse. And there there's Percy...well, I'd be lying if I said I thought of him as just a friend. I'd fought alongside these people, not against them. And now I had to kill them...

Apparently, everyone else was having this same epiphany. People gave each other sad looks as the severity of the situation began to sink in. I felt like I was going to be sick, but I knew that nothing would come up; we are slowly starving. I can barely hear one of Kronos's generals barking the order to make our way towards Half-Blood Hill were we will be taken to the location of the Games. As we passed Thalia's tree, I felt a small tear find its way out of my eye and down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly, annoyed at myself for being so emotional. Everyone wore pained expressions which I guess mirrored my own. Out of the grey sky, a huge black airship was making its way towards us. As it approached the ground, I said one final goodbye to Camp Half-Blood. My farewell hung in the air as the ship landed and I was being lead onboard.

There, we were all paired off. It made it easier to keep track of us all that way. I was with Percy. Thalia was with Nico. The Stoll's were together. Chris and Clarisse. Katie and Drew. Lacy and Jake. Butch and Malcolm. Grover and Juniper. Rachel and Daisy. Will and Castor. Ophelia and Anna. Antonio and Clovis. Most of the pairing were fairly strategic. For example, Percy and I; it was obvious that we were more than just good friends. Grover and Juniper were a couple. Chris and Clarisse were good as. A seemingly helpless person like Lacy with a stronger, tougher, older person like Jake. Each pair had their own room, which was slightly awkward for girl/boy ones. I sat on my bed and gazed out of the window, wondering what we'd be doing right now if we had won. Probably not sitting in an airship with the issue of killing our friends looming over us. Percy had always been nervous of air travel and even though Zeus was in no position to be zapping anyone, he was still on edge. Then again, so was I. The images of Camp raced through my mind. What would Chiron have- Chiron! We'd completely forgotten about him! My thoughts were shattered by the sound of the door opening. "Come up on deck to meet your mentor." A gruff voice ordered. Percy and I made our way up, curious. There, with his arm in a sling and covered in bruises was Chiron. We stood there in shock. Rather then killing him, he had been given the horrific task of training us to kill each other. "Hello, children." He said sadly. I knew that Chiron was aeons old, but he looked as if he'd aged 1000 years. We stood in silence as the wind howled, as if already mourning our deaths.

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it's sad, but yeah. I am currently listening to My Immortal by Evanescence, just to get me in the right frame of mind. **

_I'm standing in a clearing in a forest. Light streams in through the leaves, dappling on the grass and wildflowers. It is beautiful, yet inexplicably I'm anxious and on edge, ready to fight at any given moment. My hand clutches my knife and I scan the trees that ring the opening. Out of nowhere, Percy staggers through the bushes. His hand clutches his stomach, and his shirt is blood soaked. But he's invulnerable, I think. His face is white and his sea green eyes strained. Without warning, he collapses at my feet, his breath shallow. I let out a sharp scream, "Percy!". I kneel next to him, trying to still the flow of blood, but it is in vain. He is fighting to keep is eyes open. "Annabeth." He croaks. Tears sting my eyes as his pulse begins to fade. "I-I" He is struggling to finish his sentence. _

"_What is it, Percy?" I ask, a tear gliding down my cheek. I take his hand. He moves his lips, but no words come out. The birds stop singing, as if out of respect, as Percy dies. His unfinished sentence lingers in the air. I lean down, kiss his forehead and cry over his lifeless body..._

"Annabeth?" a worried voice asks. As my eyes refocus, I can see Percy sitting on the edge of my bed, a concerned look in his eyes. My pillow is wet, and so are my cheeks. I must have been crying. "You were calling my name." He said, leaning over me and brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I-I had a bad dream. You-you..." I trailed off; I could not bear to finish my sentence. It reminded me of the way Percy hadn't been able to finish his in my dream. Percy noticed my distress, and held out his arms. I gladly crawled into them, starting to sob slightly. He stroked my hair and held me close, until there were no more tears left to cry.

"Time to get up! You've got a big, big, big day!" A high pitched, strangely chipper voice calls from the other side of our door. It's then that I realise that Percy and I still have our arms around each other, and my head is buried in his chest. If that wasn't awkward enough, it was still slightly damp from where I cried last night. I guess he feels the same way, because gently we untangle ourselves and set about getting ourselves ready. In our room are two wardrobes and two separate changing ares, like the fitting rooms in shops. I find a pair of blue jeans and a red top, and slide behind my curtain to get dressed. Afterwards, I find a comb and sort out my hair, before putting it up in its usual ponytail. Percy's wearing some faded jeans and a green top, which I can't help but notice brings out his eyes. Unsurprisingly, he has made no effort to sort out his unruly, black hair. We silently walk down the corridor, following to smell of food. There we find pancakes, waffles, a huge assortment of cereals, toast and a mix of hot and cold beverages. I hesitate at first, until I notice that the others are eating them quite happily. I grab a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee and make my way towards the table, before seating myself next to Daisy. She and Malcolm are having a debate about whose discovery was most important: Newton's or Marie Curie's. "What do you think, Annabeth?" Daisy asks.

"I think that both were equally as important." I say. Daisy rolls her eyes and turns back to Malcolm. I can't help but raise a smile, which quickly vanishes after I realise that one, if not both of them, will die.

"Good morning!" We all turn to see a woman with bright blue hair and a matching skirt suit make her way to the front of the table. I'm sure I recognise her from somewhere, and she is definitely mortal. "My name is Nessie Drinkit and I will be in charge of making sure that your all on schedule!" She grins, as if making sure that people are on time for their own deaths is the best job in the whole entire universe. I recognise her voice from when she woke Percy and I up earlier. Her smile is so big that it's fake, but Kronos probably paid her extra for being chirpy. "Now, at 10:00am you'll meet your stylists, so don't worry! It's not long before you'll look human again!" She smiles at each of us.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with my appearance?" Clarisse asks, glaring at Nessie. Her smile faltered for a moment, but no longer. "Why, sweetheart, you don't want to go on national television looking like you've just crawled out of the gutter, do you?" And with that. Nessie left.

"Stylists?" Lacy asked.

"National television?" Queried Percy.

"Has anyone got any more food?" Asked Grover. About a million questions were running through my mind. The only thing that I knew for certain was that my family was going to watch me die...

**Yep, for all you people who haven't read THG or just haven't worked it out yet, Nessie is basically meant to be like Effie. There's a woman I see every morning on the way to school who has pink hair, and whenever I see her, I think of Effie. **

**Though it turns out, her name's Linda!**

**Keep reviewing ;)**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all of you who reviewed! It really means a lot to know that my writing is actually appreciated. **

**Ow! I just burned my throat on tea :(**

Percy and I are sat in our room. We have been told to wait there until our stylists arrive. I hope desperately that they don't plaster my face in make-up and make me look ridiculous, and I immediately feel sorry for whoever Clarisse got - she wouldn't let anyone touch her clothes with a barge pole. "Drew's gonna love this." Percy said, trying to make the wait a little less awkward. It was nice to have him with me, and even better when he slipped into his clueless, clumsy ways - just like how he used to be. I smiled at his comment. No doubt Drew will be leaping up and down with joy at the thought of a free makeover. Just then, someone knocks at the door. "Come in." I say. In file six strange looking, over excited specimens. I wonder if they're on the same stuff as Nessie. They look us up and down, tutting now and then with disapproving faces. "Well, you two have _so _much potential!" One of them with fluorescent green hair and wearing a neon orange jumpsuit says. "I'm Octavian." One man with bright red hair says.

"I'm Flavia." Says the green haired one.

"I'm Venias," Says another woman with pink hair and a matching mini dress, "And we three will be taking care of Annabeth."

"I'm Romeo." Says a man with purple hair, turning towards Percy.

"I'm Augustina." A woman wearing way too much pastel says.

"And I'm Brutus," Says a man who looks and sounds so camp that I find it hard to keep a straight face at the irony of his name, "And we are Percy's prep team."

"Wait, what? Prep team?" Percy asks, confused.

"That's right! It's up to us to make you look human again! Your stylists will take it from there." Augustina chirps.

"You have such a handsome face! Ooh, I just can't wait to see the results!" Brutus says, clapping excitedly. I stifle a laugh as Percy goes bright red.

"And you remind me so much of Cinderella..." Says Flavia, looking straight at me, yet with a distant look in her eyes. Her voice sounds almost normal, but longing. The others shoot her a warning look and she snaps right back into caffeine-addicted bird mode. I can't help but wonder if their hearts are as in this as I thought.

I've been stabbed. I've been poisoned. I've been dropped by Cyclopes's and slammed by Titans, but nothing could've prepared me for the great pain that is hair removal. Sure, I've shaved before, but I was now starting to rethink my theory that Aphrodite girls were weak. How could they stand to wax all the time? "Just one more to go." Flavius reassured me, and I tried my best not to shriek as the last of my leg hair is uprooted. _Never again, _I thought, shuddering. I had been stripped of my body hair, had my blonde curls conditioned and combed to perfection and my nails buffed and filed into perfect ovals. I had to admit, my prep team worked wonders. Silena would be proud. I smiled slightly at the thought. "Cinnet's coming!" Octavian squealed, wrapping me in a fluffy bathrobe and fussing with my hair. That's another thing I was stripped of when I came in her: my clothes. Cinnet entered, and I was relieved to finally see someone who looked normal. He had sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes, and the only makeup he wore was a metallic silver eyeliner. He reminded me painfully of Luke. He looked me up and down, but not in the same disapproving manner as the others had previously, but with a look of satisfaction. "Come, sit." He said, gesturing towards a plush couch. I was relieved to hear that his voice was also normal. I sat down, and Cinnet seated himself on a red stool opposite me, a glass top table separating us. "Sorry, where are my manners. You must be starving. Hang on a moment." He got up and made his way across the room to a fridge, where he retrieved a plate of sandwiches and a bottle of coke. We ate in silence, until finally, I asked, "Why do we need stylists?" He smiled sadly.

"Because they want you to look your best for the opening and the interviews." He said simply. Noticing my bewilderment, he went on to say, "There will be a grand opening. The idea is that people will like the look of you and sponsor you in The Games. They'll send you little packages of food, medicine, all of that kind of stuff. The interviews are hosted by a man called Nero Trockalt. That's basically your final attempt at getting people to like you. For each occasion, you'll need to look memorable and make an impression. That way, people will remember you." I nodded. The Titans were turning this in to some sort of Olympics. How Greek. "My colleague, Porsche, will be in charge of your friend Percy. What a fine pair you'll make." He said, his eyes gleaming.

"Wait, what? Pair?" I ask, suddenly confused and annoyed at how cryptic everyone was being.

"Well, you're both good friends, correct?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And you want the audience to like you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then they are just going to love the idea of two doomed lovers." I nearly spewed my coke. Cinnet wasn't trying to irritate me, or wind me up. He was trying to help me by making sure that I actually knew what was going on. I liked him, he was nice, but I couldn't help noticing the way his eyes shone mischievously, the way that Luke's had so many times before. Percy and I were going to have to pretend to be in love.

**I always thought that everyone in the Capitol had very Roman sounding names, so I decided to stick with that theme. I only picked Nero because of the Roman Emperor element of it. Yeah, and I know Porsche sounds pretty dumb, but whenever I see the name 'Portia' in the books, I think of cars. Are you liking the Katniss/Peeta situation?**

**Keep reviewing! :D**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys!**

**Anonymous: I understand your point, and yes, they are. But I just don't think either of them have fully realised that they're in love yet, if that makes sense. They know that they have feelings for each other, but they're still a little confused. Does that make sense?**

After dinner, I went straight back to mine and Percy's room. My mind was still swimming at what Cinnet had said. I mean, sure, I knew that there was something definitely more than friendship going on between us. And, if I'm completely honest, I wouldn't rule out love. But this was crazy! Surely this was going to make it even harder for us in the arena? I slammed the door in frustration, not even noticing Percy sitting on his bed. "What's up?" He asked.

"Did Porsche tell you the...you know...plan?" He nodded. An awkward silence fell upon us. Despite the fact that he was two metres from me, he seemed miles away.

I had the same nightmare as before, and awoke with Percy sat next to me, muttering soothing things. Then, I crawled back into his arms and fell asleep. The nightmares only stayed away if he was holding me. He was like a dream catcher; keeping away the nightmares.

"Wakey, wakey! You've got another big, big, big day!" Came the chirpy voice of Nessie. Seeing as the clothes that I wore yesterday were still clean, I threw them back on and dragged the comb through my hair. At breakfast, Nessie informed us that we would begin training today. We all knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, and most of us had been training for years. I missed my bronze knife; Kronos had destroyed it during the transformation. No other weapon felt right in my hands, but if I was going to survive in the arena, then I would have to put up with it. "Oh, and one more thing," Nessie said, "It has been decided that this will be the first of many Hunger Games. You twenty-four will be the first, and every year twenty-four mortals aged twelve to eighteen will take part." And with that, she left. Clarisse slammed her fist down on the table, causing it to rattle and knock some glasses over. "This is barbaric!" She yelled. We all agreed, but the looks that the guards were shooting us made it clear that we were to keep our mouths shut.

"Choose your weapon. Refine your skills. Learn new ones if you can." Said Chiron. He didn't sound at all enthusiastic, and had a sad look in his eyes. I made my way to the huge pile of weapons in one corner of the training room. The room had huge, metal doors and the whole thing had a futuristic feel to it. Thalia picked up a set of bow and arrows. Clarisse chose a spear. Percy, who was reluctant to use something other then Riptide, found a golden sword. I picked up a knife. Its hilt was wooden and carved with images of monsters. The blade was bronze, just like the one that Luke had given me all those years ago. It was a little heavy in my hand, but that was something that I'd just have to get used to. I saw a straw dummy, like the ones we used to train with at Camp, at the other end of the room. I was able to channel all of my emotions into completely obliterating it, and I was getting used to the feel of the knife. I saw Thalia notch an arrow and hit the bullseye in the blink of an eye, and then slice that arrow in two with another one in a split second. Her aim was impeccable and her speed was lightning fast. Percy was sparring with Will, and was beating him. But of all the people around me, I was most shocked to see little Lacy throwing knives at another target, and hitting the centre. Each on she threw gathered around the first, and I couldn't help but stare. The only one who wasn't training was Drew, but instead, she was charmspeaking Malcolm into leaving her alone. It was then that I realised that I must not under-estimate these people. Not even Clovis, who was putting a sleep spell on Chris. Clarisse was throwing spears like they were sticks. Pointy sticks, at that. I noticed Daisy, Anna, Ophelia and Jake tying knots and setting up shelters out of branches and leaves that were lying in one corner. I knew how to make a shelter after all that time on the run with Luke and Thalia, but I still decided to go and join them. Ophelia, Daisy and Anna were all best friends, and I could tell that they were trying to steer clear of the thought of killing one another by practicing the art of survival instead.

We were all exhausted by dinner, and very quiet as a result. I dreaded night time, certain that the nightmare would return. As I lay in my bed, waiting for sleep to claim me, Percy whispered, "I'm just curious, but what is the dream you've been having?" I explained it to him, and he remained very still. He was silent, until finally, he said, "I've been having the exact same dream. Except, your the one who's been stabbed, not me." I immediately felt a stab of guilt for letting him do all the comforting, when he needed some too.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it. Comforting you helps to keep my mind off of it." Then, he did something that surprised me. He got up and crawled into bed next to me. "The only way they stay away is if I'm with you." He whispered.

"Me too." I said. He smiled slightly and pulled my closer to him. I didn't complain. I buried my head into his chest and let his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

**Daw! So cute! *_***

**Keep reviewing ;D**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry about the confusion with the deleting and re uploading palaver, but hopefully, the rest of the story will run smoothly.**

I woke up in Percy's arms. I'd started to get used to it, seeing as it had been the usual arrangement for the past few days. "Wakey, wakey!" Came the shrill voice of Nessie, "You've gat a HUGE day ahead!" _Huge day? _I wondered. Percy woke with a start, and we quickly set about getting ourselves ready. As I thought back to last nights events, I had a sudden epiphany: Percy and I won't be the only ones playing this 'doomed lovers' card. Grover and Juniper. Clarisse and Chris. And, if I'm perfectly honest, maybe even Katie and Travis. So what made us so special? I threw on a blue shirt and some black jeans, before sorting out my hair and walking with Percy to breakfast. There, we discovered that we were pretty early; only Grover, Juniper, Anna, Ophelia and Daisy were there. "So," Daisy said glumly, "Todays the day."

"What do you mean, 'todays the day?" Percy asked.

"Todays the opening ceremony." Ophelia explained.

"But that means...that means..." Juniper couldn't finish her sentence, but we all knew what she was saying; there was only a few more days until we went into the arena.

"So, at 1:00pm you will be taken to be prepped and then dressed for the opening ceremony tonight. Your stylists have spent a lot of time analysing your traits, and thinking about your _godly _parents, and have made an outfit to match that." Nessie explained, once everyone had arrived, in her bird like way. She said _godly_ as if it were a bad word, just as we had said _the kindly ones _instead of harpies, for fear that the creatures would appear. Once Nessie had left, Drew began babbling with excitement. The rest of us, on the other hand, were petrified. We decided to lighten the mood by guessing what each others outfits would be. "Me first!" Drew said excitedly.

"Hmm...a hot pink mini dress." Ophelia said.

"What about Percy?" Grover asked.

"A fishing net tied in a very convenient spot and a trident!" Thalia laughed. Everyone promptly burst out laughing at the thought, and Percy went bright red.

"Ok, Pinecone face, but I wouldn't be surprised if you came out as a pine tree!" He sniggered.

"No, that would be Juniper." Travis pointed out.

"And you would be the devil." Juniper said, rolling her eyes.

"What about me?" Connor asked.

"You'd be a pair of devils." She replied.

"Annabeth would be Cinderella." Percy said. I nearly spat out my drink.

"Ooh Annabeth, Percy thinks your a beautiful princess!" Clarisse laughed.

"What? No! I meant-" Percy spluttered, bright red.

"So you don't think she's beautiful?" Chris asked, in fake shock.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean-"

What he means is, one of my stylists said that I reminded her of Cinderella." I explained, to save Percy from further embarrassment.

"Exactly!" Percy cried.

"Sure..." Lacy giggled. We decided to end the conversation there.

"There you go, hun! All ready for Cinnet!" Flavius said. She, Octavian and Venias left as Cinnet walked in. He had a triumphant smile on his face as he held up a big black bag - like the kind you put dry cleaning in - and gestured for me to come towards him.

Cinnet fiddled with my costume, my hair, my makeup, until finally, he was satisfied. I was so nervous; what would I look like?I trusted Cinnet, but I still felt anxious as he led me towards the huge, floor to wall mirror and said "Open your eyes." I couldn't believe that it was me. The girl staring back at me was wearing a pale blue dress with sleeves around the shoulders. The hem brushed the floor. It was simple, but magnificent. It was tied with a silver, satin waist band that knotted into a bow on my left side. My shoes were flat - thank goodness - and silver. I thought I could even see my feet through them- wait, I could! My shoes were glass! They shimmered and had tiny diamonds incrusted in the top, but where still definitely glass. My hair was down, Cinnet had just taken it out of its usual ponytail. My makeup was subtle, and my face looked flawless. But my favourite thing was a golden locket that hung from my neck. A beautiful owl was engraved in the gold, as tribute to my mother. "It's beautiful." I breathed. Cinnet smiled.

"I knew you'd like it. Something Flavia said got me thinking. I have to say, the resemblance is somewhat striking." He was talking about the Cinderella thing.

"I just have one question." I said.

"Fire away."

"How does this reflect my personality." I asked. His smile widened, if that was even possible.

"You'll see."

**Does anyone else think that - bar the ginger hair - Finnick is almost exactly like Percy? Plus, Annie, Annabeth, come on people, does no one else see a similarity?**

**If I'm honest, when I was reading THG, I imagined Finnick as Percy and Annie as Annabeth. And then...yeah... :(**

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**s**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here comes chapter 7! **

Still in a dazed trance, I stepped out of the dressing room to meet Percy. The idea was that the pairs were going to do a lap of the stadium in a chariot pulled by Blackjack and the others. They'd all had their wings clipped so they couldn't fly. When Percy stepped out, I was relieved to see that he wasn't wearing a conveniently tied fishing net as Thalia had predicted. But she wan't too far off. Instead, he was wearing a sea green toga. It was silk, and fastened just below his shoulder with a golden broach. A trident had been carved into it. Because togas only drape over one shoulder, it revealed a fair amount of his chest, which I guessed was the idea, considering that he was _definitely _not the scrawny twelve-year-old that I met all those years ago. He was wearing leather sandals and was holding a 5 foot, golden trident. He held it like it was a feather, but the thing looked like it weighed a ton. His jet black hair was still an unruly mess, but with a little more order to it. He was a brilliant shade of red, which made me laugh. "I know, I know, it looks si-." He froze as he looked up, seeing me for the first time. Cinnet must have done something right, because Percy looked tongue-tied. If I was honest, I felt the same. There was an awkward silence before he said, "You look...you look..." I started to panic. Did he think I looked silly? Did he not like it? Did he- "You look beautiful." He said. Now we were both blushing. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." It sounded kind of lame, but what was I supposed to say? Your muscles are are making my head spin? You look like an actual god?

"Looks like I was right about the Cinderella thing, huh?" He said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, and Thalia wasn't too far off about the whole fishing net thing either." He smiled slightly. Just then, Brutus came bursting through the door, took one look at us both and clapped his hands excitedly. "Ooh, you both look fabulous! Now, go down that corridor and take the first left. Keep going until you reach a door and go through it. Keep walking until you see Nessie. Good luck! And remember: make an impression!" He squeaked happily.

"Shall we?" Percy asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall." I replied, taking it and letting him lead me down the corridor.

"Here comes Cinders and Poseidon!" Travis yelled. He and Connor were wearing red suites and holding the kind of spear/triton thing that you see the devil holding. We were right, then. "Woah, Perce, are you wearing anything under that?" Chris laughed. He was wearing a silver suit.

"Yes, I am." Percy replied, in a matter-of-fact voice. Then he froze, a panicked expression forming on his face. "At least, I think so..." Everyone laughed at this.

"Hey, and you were right about the Cinderella thing." Thalia noticed, gesturing towards me. She was wearing an electric blue dress - the style that Artemis wore - and her silver circlet. Then, Nessie came forward and ran us through the evenings events. Each pair would take it in turns to ride around the stadium in their chariots, and would then all line up on stage. The order was pulled out of a rather extravagant hat, and Percy and I were last. Thalia and Nico went out first. Nico was wearing a black suite and black eyeliner, with purple highlights in his hair. Then the Stoll's went out. Then Chris and Clarisse. Clarisse was wearing a green dress and was holding a spear. Next was Katie and Drew. Katie was wearing a red, strapless dress and was holding a rose, and Drew was wearing a hot pink, skin tight dress that ended around her knees. Then was Lacy and Jake. Lacey was wearing a blue dress and blue wings that shimmered, like a fairy. Jake wore golden armor, minus a helmet. Then went Butch and Malcolm. Butch wore a vest top and jeans that changed colour, like a kaleidoscope, and Malcolm wore a shirt and trousers that looked like feathers. Owl feathers. Grover and Juniper were next. Grover wore a sash of leaves and nothing more, looking like a true Satyr. Juniper wore a white, thin dress that seemed to float as she walked. Then it was Rachel and Daisy. Rachel wore a dress that looked like it had been splattered with paint, but in an artistic way, not like a decorator's dungarees. Daisy wore a dress that started out as white in the centre, but then turned a yellowish gold as it spread outwards, like a daisy. Then, Will and Castor. Will wore a suite that glowed yellow, orange and red, like the sun. He also held a lyre. The pattern on Castor's suite was like bubbles, like champagne. Then it was Ophelia and Anna. Ophelia wore a dress that looked like it was made out of solid gold, like Jake's outfit. Anna wore a deep purple ball gown. Next it was Antonio and Clovis. Antonio wore an outfit similar to Will, and Clovis wore a suite that glowed hypnotically so that you couldn't quite make out what colour it was, and made you sleepy. Finally, it was time for Percy and I to face to crowd. "Ready, Cinderella?" He asked, stepping into out chariot that was being pulled by Blackjack.

"As I'll ever be." I replied, stepping in with him. I remembered when Percy and I had won the chariot race what seemed like aeons ago. Thanks to Tyson's amazing engineering. Tyson's name sent a stab of pain through me. He had been killed defending Poseidon's palace. I was jerked out of my thoughts as Blackjack began to move, pulling us out into the stadium...

**Poor Tyson and Blackjack! :'(**

**Keep reviewing! ;)**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, but I got kinda side-tracked by my life...**

**Having an MCR fest right now, so sorry if this chapter's kinda weird as a result.**

The first thing I noticed then we entered the stadium was that there were people everywhere. Everywhere you looked where people screaming and cheering. I could've sworn that I saw at least one person standing in front of the audience holding up a sign saying "Applause." I guessed no one really liked what was going on, but had to pretend that they did to avoid punishment. As we rode around, we did our best to smile. I had to grab Percy's hand at one point to avoid falling out of the chariot, but I guess we both forgot to let go, because we were still hand in hand when we reached the stage. All our friends were already lined up, with slightly anxious looks on their faces. Once we were all lined up, I noticed Juniper's lip trembling slightly. Grover took her hand. All of us must have had the same idea, because we all joined hands. There we were, the last demigods, standing in a line and holding hands. Such a simple gesture held so much meaning: that the Titans could do whatever they liked to us, but we would never give in. I began to feel a burning sensation all over my body. I thought nothing of it until I looked down to see that we were all literally on fire. Strangely enough though, it didn't hurt. Our clothes were melting away, forming themselves into something totally different. Once the smoke had cleared, I looked down. Where my dress used to be was now my Camp T-shirt and jeans, converse and a knife. Not my original one, but the one that I had used in practice. We were all wearing the same thing, and the only thing we had left of our original outfits were the tokens of our godly parents. My necklace still hung from my neck, and Percy's broach became a shield once twisted, like the one Tyson had made him. Tyson. Another stab of pain seared through me, and I could tell that Percy was thinking the same thing, because his expression was pained. Still, I supposed that it was for the best; Tyson would never have been able to even understand what the arena was even for, let alone kill one of us. I know understood what Cinnet had mean when I asked him about the "reflecting our personality" thing. We were warriors, and we stood as one, hand in hand...

**I'm really sorry that it's so short, but writers block is a flamin' NINJA the way it just creeps up on you!**

**It's my birthday on Wednesday! XD**

**~Inspirablurr~**

**:)**


End file.
